Taka
Taka (タカー''Takka''), known by some as the Champion of Cyrodiil, is a leader and co-founder of Veraigo. Taka grew on Gengoro Island alongside his brother-in-arms, Zook. Together they set out to recruit the most elite warriors from all over the 7th Universe, in order to protect their world from evil. Personality Due to his life of constant war, he is unable to control his fiery emotions. Whether he's mad or happy, he'll let everyone around him know. He may be easily triggered, but he knows he has Zook, and the entirety of Veraigo, to help him back to his senses at any given time. Protecting the world is his number one priority. Biography Background Taka supported the world's independence from the Red Ribbon Army, which he believed had been corrupted by General Blue and was too weak to protect its citizens. During the Red Ribbon Army War, Taka marched soldiers into the Red Ribbon Army's Headquarters under the pretext that this action would free the world of corruption. In the midst of the great battle, Taka's people have managed to save soldiers from another faction that have come to fulfill a mission, one of which, Alpha, is now a member of Veraigo. Some describe Taka as a hero, while others label him an opportunist. CS:GO-Z Clutch-Master Saga Before fully showing his true abilities, Taka could be seen assisting the Z Fighters in their battles. During a mission to protect a chemical weapon stash, Yugo and Taka had fought side by side. Once Yugo had finally been eliminated, Taka stopped holding back and decided it was time to demonstrate his powers. Outnumbered, he continued to dominate his enemies until he was the last man standing. In the midst of a Danger Zone battle, Taka found himself surrounded by enemies, one of which he had to fight with his bare hands, while his adversary wielded a battleaxe. Fortunately, a moment before it was too late, Taka had realized that the only way to defeat his opponent is by deliberately taking damage from the axe, and using the momentum to snatch the axe from him. In the heat of the moment, Taka managed to land the final blow onto the enemy. Still unarmed, he had encountered yet another enemy; this time the enemy had a pump-shotgun by his side. Taka happened to be holding C4 Explosives, and so he outsmarted the enemy by sneakily planting the explosives under his feet. In a humorous manner, the enemy was sent flying, leaving Taka as the victor yet again. Later, during a mission to demolish a site containing mortars, this time alongside Zook; Taka took it upon himself to plant the bomb, completely disregarding the fact that he was being actively shot at by surrounding enemies. The sacrifice was not in vain, however, as Zook exploited the distraction by Taka and managed to deny the bomb's defusal against all odds. On a mission where Taka was absent, it was foretold by Zook that Blacksome is only ever useful when Taka shouts at him and humiliates him. As he predicted, Blacksome indeed came out the victor when Yugo accurately imitated Taka's voice and mocked him. This 'theory' by Zook was later confirmed when Blacksome refused his order and was anticlimactically defeated, thus proving Taka's influence as a clan leader. To further prove his elite status, he went on to, yet again, save his team while critically injured - claiming his victory in a highly dramatic manner. Teamwork, Nostalgia and Wallhack Saga (Filler) As Blacksome was outnumbered in a fight, Taka began to mentor him from afar, however Alpha had also decided to partake in the mentoring, and so both individuals' advices collided. The fight concluded with Blacksome following Taka's guidance, which revealed that even Blacksome's closest allies don't have the same effect that Taka has on the team. Shortly afterwards, things went downhill when an infuriating incident took place on Taka's expense, resulting in a wild uproar on behalf of the Champion of Cyrodiil. The only member of the team who had stepped up in an attempt to calm him down was Blacksome - his sworn student. Their bond proved to be tighter than ever when they were caught off guard by a smorgasbord of enemies -- two on five, Taka and Blacksome committed to the fight and gave it their all to defeat the opposition; this historic battle was concluded with both Z Fighters on their feet, and all of the enemies feeling the wrath of the incredible duo -- it is considered their most iconic battle yet. CS:GO-GT Jellyndia Saga On a rooftop battle, surpassing 50 floors, a Veraigo volunteer had chucked a weapon towards Taka, however the throw was miscalculated and the weapon had slipped through the hands of Taka and off the building. Knowing what's at stake, Taka decided it was the right thing to jump off the building to prevent the weapon from getting to the wrong hands -- and disappeared. It is unknown how Taka returned alive, however one might assume that he is able to generate and manipulate enough ki to be able to levitate. His extraordinary wisdom was also revealed when he was the first member of Veraigo to figure out the source of Yugo's newfound transformation. Techniques and Special Abilities *[https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Manipulation_Sorcery Manipulation Sorcery] – A spell which Taka can cast over any Majin being in an effort to dominate their will. This spell is only known to work successfully on Blacksome. *[https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Flight Flight] – Taka can briefly levitate using his ki. *[https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Angry_Shout Angry Shout] - A powerful Kiai scream technique that Taka uses when he loses his temper.